mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI
This is the list of Mortal Kombat XI Finals, all game characters, newcomers, DLC's, and PS4, XBOX ONE and NINTENDO SWITCH characters. See and check out below: Returning Kharacters * Bo Rai Cho - With Raiden's release from the evil power that has dominated him, Bo Rai Cho can finally return to the Ground Plan and take over the Wushy Academy again, now he will recapture new warriors and create new Shaolin for new battles that may arise !!! * Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage was astounded when Nightcrow saved the world from Raiden as Cassie did with Shinnok in the past, but Cassie would have a new challenge ahead, to look for evidence of Onaga's return, The Dragon King, as Raiden sensed her presence, and Cassie went to Hunting of the Dragon King. * D'Vorah - With the fall of Liu Kang and Kitana, and the restoring of both, D'Vorah saw no more reason to continue in the Brotherhood of Shadows, she leaves the underworld and returns to her homeland, Arnyek, her people received her in arms Open as she knew that the queen of this kingdom died and then the Kytins elected D'Vorah their new queen. Now in her kingdom, D'Vorah can act freely !!! * Darrius - * Drahmin-After Raiden was defeated and purified, along with the other revenants, Drahmin and his fellow oni Moloch had the now empty realm for themselves to rule. To get more power for himself, when Moloch was tired of a battle with a demon hoard, he found the head of Quan Chi that he had been keeping and took the head forced the other sorcerer, Shang Tsung, to resurect him, they now fused their old leader with Tsung as punishment for him killing them. Now with the deadly alliance in one being under his control, Dramin forced the being to absorb his fellow oni and then fusing himself in control of the being, and he used the new power to slay all other foes and usurpers. * Ermac - The crisis that struck Outworld left this empire sunk and Ermac who had no more leader to follow, because Kotal Kahn had died to save Outworld, and Maki as a new empress dispensed his services, keeping only the others !!! After heading to a rocky canyo, he sees a bottomless chasm. Ermac throws himself to death and never sees himself again. * Erron Black - The Gunslinger is leaving Earthrealm to go back to his hometown and found out that Erron Black's horse was so scared to go further down and something shaking and it was the Earthquake erupted,so Erron rode back to Earthrealm to find out what happened to the quake.it was was the monster,which is twice the size of Onaga. * Frost - The Lin Kuei Princess was taking control of Lin Kuei and The Grandmaster Sub-Zero had said to Frost that,"The Kombat is not finish yet,We must go after The Dragon King before it's too late". * Fujin - From Hurricanes to Tornadoes,Fujin was in Edenia and spoke to the Queen of Edenia,Odaria about the next phase of Challenges for the next Elder God to rule and could destroy Earthrealm and possibly Edenia.Odaria said to Fujin,"Go and attack whoever destroy this land". * Goro - * Havik - * Jacqui Briggs - As becoming a Soldier from Special Forces.Jacqui Briggs and her crew are in the search for Clues for Onaga's return.Jacqui and Cassie Cage were in a team of Soldiers to find out what happened to Earth realm,which is in danger,thanks to the Dragon King of Onaga takes over as one of the Elder Gods with his Evil ways.Jacqui was in a video chat with her father,Jackson "Jax" Briggs and he said that "You're gonna be in danger of that monster Onaga so be careful". * Jade - Jade finds Kitana and Kitana was murdered by Nightcrow and Kitana was restored power. Jade wants revenge and put an end to Nightcrow's Evil ways, but jade don't know Kitana is back to life. * Kitana(Complete the story mode.) - She will be restored by the power of Raiden,after His evil power weakens.Kitana will come back to life and so as Liu Kang to be restored Power as well. * Kotal Kahn - Kotal Kahn sacrificed his life to save Outworld from the corruption of the Jin Sei of this world and upon dying, found himself in a world unlike anything he had seen before! He was actually a spirit that was together with the Osh-Tekks' spirits killed thousands of years ago, he saw his late father, Kotal K'entz and in this world of peace, the two now live in this limbo with the other souls of others Of his people! OSH-TEKK !!! * Kung Jin - He is still with Cassie Cage's team.Cassie said to Jin that "I know you can do some bow and arrows action,We have to be ready for what's next".Kung Jin tells everyone on his team to never give up.The next chapter is coming and Special Forces is ready for what's coming next. * Kung Lao - He was with the Great Kung Lao,Kung Lao's father.Kung Lao gave is hat to his father for the Remembering him.Kung Jin has a Surprise for his cousin Kung Lao.it was a brand new hat with blades that has spikes,even more blades and more modern style than Lao's original hat.Kung Jin said to Kung Lao that "We are not done with Kombat yet,Let's keep Fighting with more strength and more Confidence than ever". * Li Mei - With the defeat of Liu Kang and Kitana, Li Mei and her people who helped to defeat the threat to the Ground Plane, she was in our world passing by an antique shop and saw a very familiar object, it was the old royal seal of the ancient Emperor of Outworld. Onaga, she bought this store and took the symbol to Raiden, Raiden's suspicions were right !!! Onaga may have resurfaced !!! * Liu Kang - Both him and Edenian Princess Kitana was killed by Nightcrow.After Raiden loses his evil ways,He restored Power to Liu Kang's body and to come back to life and so as Kitana to be restored power as well. * Moloch-Having lost the war, and his dignity as a general of Dark Raiden's army, Moloch hid away in the depths of the Neatherealm only to come across a horde of oni. Murdering his partner, Drahmin, with his chained ball, he gained support of all the oni and rampaged through the realms. Anyone he conquered that he deemed strong enough was added to the army. Eventually he was known as Moloch, the oni pirate! * Orochi Hell Beast - The Hell beast's Power losses Strength and He was Murdered by one of the Special forces team Warriors. * Onaga-After Raiden had him purified, Onaga was determined to finally rule outworld. First off he collected an army of Mileena's tarkatans, then bound them to his undead magic. He stormed Kotal Kahn's palace, with HIS osh Tek warriors being slaughtered like flies as well as his generals. He swore to murder the dragon and ran forward with a saw blade. Onaga used fire to burn the blade to Ashes before slapping his foe in the head, breaking his neck, and digging out a heart. He took the throne of ruler never to be challenged again! * Raiden - Raiden was defeated by Nightcrow and Lost his Evil ways.Raiden is murdered and Quan Chi gives the Thunder God more power to be Resurrection and Raiden is back to him being the Good and the ancestors is giving Raiden more strength to get back up and faces some more challenges to come. * Reptile - Sadly,Reptile will not be part of The next Chapter of Kombat,because Good news that Reptile is going to be the dad for his baby boy,named Cracken.Reptile and his wife Khameleon are very proud parents to this child.Chameleon,the twin brother of Khameleon and Uncle of Cracken is there when the birth of this child is already born. * Rain - With the realm of Edenia along with Egypt and Earthrelam, winning the war with Neatherealm and Outworld, Rain was seen as a hero by his people. He was granted godly powers and ruled the realm. However Kitana and Liu Kang wanted the realm for themselves after being purified making Ran battle them. Despite their strength, Rain's power was too much, until Raiden joined the fight. Rain made a promise, to always serve on the side of Earthrealm, in exchange for being spared and having complete rule over Edenia! * Sareena - She is the new queen of the underworld and she make a peace agreement with Plan-Land, Outworld, Edenia & Ramse. At Raiden's request, she imprisons the Specters of Striker, Kabal, Kung Lao and Smoke in the deepest sub-world until Raiden finds herself a way to restore their souls, Sareena did, but deep down she felt sorry for them. But she promised to help the god of thunder in this to restore them to the Plane-Land. * Scorpion - He is still alive from the Inferno and almost every Mortal kombat and the next Kombat is getting worse and worse to find out what's in store for the future kombat.Scorpion and Sub-Zero are these two Male Ninjas that are left standing Strong from the very first Kombat until the upcoming new one. Scorpion was in the Shirai Ryu Temple when, unexpectedly, in the Ground Plane, a postcard opens and from it comes a large army of Seidons of Orderrealm, led by Barrius and Dairou, but Shirai Ryu's soldiers prepared for battle and with much Scorpion and his clan defeated the invading seidons, and in one fell swoop, Scorpion decapitated the heads of Barrius and Dairou thus saving the Ground Plane from a war with Orderrealm. ** Shang Tsung - After the defeat of his allies, Liu Kang and Kitana, Shang Tsung decides to cast a spell to resurrect Shao Kahn, but when he would utter the final words, Shang Tsung is attacked from behind by Noob Saibot and ahead by Cyrax. Shang was hit on the ground when suddenly a flurry of strikes knocked his foes down. It turned out to be an army of Earthrealm warriors who surrounded Shang. They however had made a grave mistake. Shang spat out the final word and the old ruler of Outworld awoke and murdered them all, thanking Shang for it! * Skarlet - * Sub Zero - Sub-Zero as Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, did everything for his followers, but had suspected that Frost, his pupil, conspired behind his back, in fact he was right, one day Frost's revolt happens, but Kuai Liang Was prevented, with the help of his lover Sareena, they restrained the rebels and arrested Frost, Kuai Liang resolves to banish Frost and his followers from Lin Kuei and deliver them to the Special Forces. Even sad, but Kuai Liang saw in Sareena, a new beginning for his life! * Smoke - Smoke was finally no longer a revenant. Finding comfort in Earthrealm even after the huge war allowed him to recover and follow his old goal. It took a while but he eventually joined Sub-Zero and his sister Vapor again and they joined forces to eliminate the last of the cyber Lin-Que. * Tak/Ferra - The couple of the Slaves like Tak and Ferra to help each other find the battle against them.Ferra knows the truth where the Enemies are and hunt them down.Ferra was surprised that Torr came back to talk to Ferra,along came her Current Companion Tak and He was really mad and fought Torr for what He did to Ferra that made Tak really upset and threatened Torr and Tak said to Torr that "Stay away from Ferra and never speak to her ever again". * Takeda - Scorpion gives Takeda a mission. Takeda was soon wasted no time and went to his last spot where he was last seen. Takeda found her and they both had an arduous battle, Takeda defeats and kills her. But soon she says her name, with irony and laughter: Skarlet !!! * Tanya -Tanya had returned to Edenia feeling like it was finally free and that she could rule it. She snuck into the throne room, killing a few guards, but to her surprise found her thought to be dead old fellow Edenian who she betrayed, Rain! To her surprise she heard that Edenia was not free and bound to Earthrealm, but allowing Rain to have god like powers. He then told her of how Raiden had helped him after being resurected. She swiftly kicked his chest only for him to grab her leg and snap it like a twig.He formed a blade of water and gave her her last chance, which she denied. He used ligtning to immobilize her once powerful legs and hips before using the blade to decapitate her and rule the realm with her head as a trinket! * Tremor - He was from Special Forces and He is ready for another task for the next Chapter to find out who will be the Elder God for the next Kombat. Tremor was alone because his Black Dragon team was capitalized by Special Forces led by Cassie Cage and Richard Striker alone, he now decides to act on his own. He launched a major earthquake in Paris, France, causing the French to fall into despair. And then went to Germany, England and several European countries. The inhabitants of the europu cabinet had only two choices, whether to undergo Tremor's leadership or die !!! * Triborg - * Mileena - Scorpion's mission gives Mileena, to find the former emperor Shao Kahn. Mileena and her father challenge Kotal to his throne, where he is defeated. However, after ruling the realm Mileena grows tired of having her father as he ages. Eventually she wants all power for herself and kills him with the wrath hammer, taking the title of Kahnum! * Noob-Smoke - New Kharacters * Nightcrow - She was in the Final Chapter,When Nightcrow Defeated the Evil Liu Kang and Kitana.Nightcrow had also defeated the Elder God and it's the Evil Raiden to Save Earthrealm.Then Nightcrow is ready for another chapter and another Challenge of her life. With his Uncle Nightwolf freed from the underworld, he can advise Nightcrow to use and control her power, after which they both return to the mountains of Colorado in the United States and review the Apache tribe they belong to, back to their homeland, They will prepare to fight the Dragon King Onaga. * Anubis - He rules the kingdom of Ramses, but will now join forces again, this time against Onaga. the Dragon King Onaga resurrected, he will corrupt and dominate the realms again. Anubis goes to a temple of his ancestors where he finds a powerful weapon to conbater Onaga, one does not know the power of the weapon, but Anubis will put it to the test !!! * Odaria - She is still the queen of Edenia. Rules of fair kingdom as Rain, Kitana and Sindel are no longer threats to her power. One more day, when she received vassals for hearing and to take orders, one of the vassals that I saw until her, with a black cover, was revealed, was Mileena, that had returned from the dead, but instead of attacking Odaria, she supported and it Asked for help to recover her empire. Odaria did not even say yes or no. Only she said she would think about it !!! * Maki - The sorceress and Shang Tsung,the Sorcerer team up that made some new characters,which they are new warriors. Maki had spoken to the Moon,named Koster about Witchcraft and has the power to change her Realm drastic and could be wicked almost everywhere. * Dylan Jacob - Dylan had become the leader of the Black Dragon in little time, however he still wanted to repay the Cage family for his father's death.He decided to trick Cassie Cage into a black dragon rumored hideout before overpowering and killing her. With Sonya and Johny grieving, Dylan Jacob eradicated the remaining special forces and made the black dragon into a giant crime orginization! * Richard Stryker - As a SWAT team leader and Police officer now.Richard Stryker is joining Forces with his now engaged with His Fiancee Cassie Cage.He said that "We are in this together and Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi, Nightcrow, Li Mei, Tinkamado, and Possibly Clark Beckham to make Cassie's team becomes bigger than before. * Vapor - As the time goes by for her to be part of the klan of female ninjas.Vapor's brother,Smoke resurrected from the dead.Vapor is telling Smoke that the Netherrealm is under attack by Gargoyles and the power of Elder Gods from the past until now. * Oceana - She sets her Mermaid family and friends free from the boundaries of her Evil father named,Odyssey. Oceana was encouraging the other mermaids to learn how to fight as warriors and protect the sea.Oceana had stopped her father from his Evil ways.She throws the anointed oil on Odyssey and the Evil was gone. Oceana's father, Odyssey is ready to be the Warrior for Outworld and for his protection of Oceana and other Mermaids. * Tinkamado - For time traveling and Blue flames had made.Tinkamado was in Cassie Cage's team for the battling and Tink said that "I don't know if I will be in your team any longer" Cassie Cage was shocked and said to Tink,"I really need you to be in my team.We got work to do and Mortal kombat is getting worse and worse" Then Tinkamado said,"Alright I do it"and agrees with Cassie Cage. * Fox - She is the Lycan to still be part of the Edenia and Help the Queen Odaria protect her kingdom Edenia. * Flame - Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4) * Clark Beckham - He is going back to his home town of Nashville,Tennessee to continue with his music and his Musical abilities.Clark has an unexpecting phone call from Cassie Cage and said to him,"Mr. Beckham I need you to come back to Earthrealm to be in my team for Special Forces to save Earthrealm",and Clark said "I'm on my way". * Kratos - The God of War has a son named,Atreus,who is now a grown young man ready to battle and taught how to fight.Kratos will come back to help his son,Atreus and protect each other. * Spawn - He is going to help other people from other places to grow Spawn's Klan and will not return Earthrealm. * Stephen "Twitch" Boss - His dance moves are his one of his weapons with the Glowing effects and Superhero ways.Twitch is spending time with his wife,Allison Holker and his Children.His next phase is to rescue someone and Twitch will keep dancing for his career. Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox One) * King Kong - He is the famous Ape and Monster to be called King.He will return back to his hometown of the Jungles of Africa.King Kong will spend time with his family.Maybe in the near future of Mortal kombat. * Shadow Priest - The Shadow Warrior was using his Shadow talents and He will show new Warriors how to fight and use their talents to learn how to use Powers to cast out Enemies. * Medusa - She is going back to her home and spending time with her family snakes.Medusa is pregnant and She's the Mom to be and her family is ready to be part of the unborn child in Medusa's belly.Maybe Medusa could be back for the near future Mortal kombat. * Athena Asamiya - Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Madea - Her big family is worried about Madea and some quality time with them. *Gambit - *Ryu -Ryu had almost eradicated the remains of the dark hado. He however needed help. To his surprise his rival, Scorpion, came to take him to the Neatherealm. Their, they worked together sending out the dark power to its roots. When Ryu had returned to Earthrealm their was no sign of darkness left in his body. The demon Akuma had totally vanished form his body and he had Scorpion to thank for it! DLC'S *Jarek - He was the Criminal and broke the laws to fight.Jarek is in Serious trouble, when Richard Stryker and his team arrested Jarek and took him away from the Black Dragon team and Tasia.Jarek learned his punishment to be locked up in Prison for a very long time, 10 years behind bars and will not be released anytime soon. *Tasia - She and her klan of the Black Dragon are being prepared for what's next and what's in store for Tasia.She said to her Team,"The war is coming back and look out what we have here" Outworld is in danger,when the Monsters and Gargoyles corrupting there.Tasia and her Black Dragon is ready to attack the hideous creatures and to save Outworld. *Reiko -